


The Thoughts of a Hufflepuff

by noveltea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Hufflepuff means more than anyone else could ever know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thoughts of a Hufflepuff

Sometimes it could be difficult to distinguish between fact and the perceptions of others. The House of Hufflepuff was one such example that could be found around Hogwarts. When one really thought about the traits that others associated with this particular House, it could be assumed that of all the Houses, Hufflepuff was the most misunderstood.

The place where one was Sorted if they weren't proud, brave, or smart. It was all rubbish of course. If anything, Hufflepuff students emulated all of those traits and more, but in more subtle, and efficient, ways. Not to mention the fact that more often than not, they went above those traits.

No one at Hogwarts would have changed the House they'd been sorted into, especially not the Hufflepuffs. Perhaps the most free-spirited, unafraid to take a chance, unafraid to accept everyone else, and (more often than not) to ignore the House rivalries that spiked through "friendly" competition.

It took great strength of character to ignore the comments of others, comments meant to discredit or discourage. It took courage to stand up for what you believed in, and to fight for it.

But it was loyalty that shone in the heart of the students who stood under the colours of yellow and black. A loyalty to the community, to friends and family, and above all, to each other.

As Cedric sat in the common room, book open on his lap, and a half-written essay etched on parchment resting on top, his eyes wandered around the room. He knew each and every member of his House; knew them as family.

And he was proud of them.


End file.
